


楊柳詞

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 一個不知何朝何代的邊關故事。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Misaki Rion, Makaze Suzuho/Hoshikaze Madoka, Makaze Suzuho/Reimi Urara
Kudos: 6





	1. 花謝

辛未年夏，真風來到邊關，頭一個看見的是木蘭花，道旁一樹樹的木蘭花。

這不是南方的花樹嗎？他問。路旁澆水的老農回答：監軍大人喜歡，所以百姓就跟著種。

最好的木蘭花開在監軍府。

監軍府住著監軍，和一個叫凜音的姑娘。

凜音是監軍朝夏大人族妹，年輕喪夫，孤身一人來邊關投親，監軍府上下都是她打理。凜音活潑能幹，見了如狼似虎的草莽將官也無怯色，少有閨閣靦腆之氣。

真風抵達之前，這個關口已將近兩年沒有守將，只有監軍名不正言不順管著幾營兵。去年秋末，胡族大舉來犯，朝夏親率軍民閉關死守。胡人猛攻三日，凜音在城樓擂鼓三日。關內老人繪聲繪影對真風說，第三日，日正當中，朝夏大人身披明月流光白玉甲，手執一把麒麟映日金胎弓，站在城上連發三箭，第一箭要了城下左賢王左眼，第二箭鎖了右賢王咽喉，第三箭正中單于命門。此時城下騎兵開門長驅直出，只殺得日月無光天昏地暗，胡族殘兵丟盔棄甲遠遁，發誓十年內不敢再犯。

真風是武人，熟諳沙場之事，對此聽了也半信半疑。一日他過監軍府，幾盞茶之後忍不住提起故事，想要問個真假。

頭幾句話讓朝夏笑著直點頭，說：凜音擊鼓是實，千真萬確，敵軍去後她十天半月兩隻手舉不起來，吃飯都要人餵。將軍是懷疑凜音一個女流之輩……哎，我和她都是彬州人，從小家裡窮，什麼粗活沒做過，窮則能吃，能吃則壯。

真風繼續說下去，後面幾句話就讓朝夏聽得搖頭，但又笑得連眼淚都流出來。他說：將軍，您想，我要是置辦得起什麼月光白玉甲，我為什麼不把自己弄回京中去享福？我何必留在這玄冰胡地自苦？而且還金胎弓，我的天，金胎弓哪，這兒的人見過金子嗎？他們不曉得金子是軟綿綿的啊，我是要張弓還是要拉糖？

這麼說來，大人是能挽弓射箭的了？

朝夏伶俐一偏頭，似笑非笑。

是，會一點，內官不得習武，只能偷看皇子學騎射。我到這兒之後，才找軍中射手來教我。

真風一拱手：在下有眼無珠，失敬。

失什麼敬，我不過半路出家。那幾天，關外與我們交好的赫勒部胡族，他們整批娘子軍全都彎弓搭箭伏在城頭，直待櫻木和希兩校尉詐敗的部隊將大魚引來，就是萬箭齊發。誰知道誰身上的箭是誰射的？

這一年冬天，敵人沒來，卻來了別的災殃。凜音開始咳嗽，咳個不停，待得冬去春來，她的咳嗽始終沒好。

那些常出入監軍府的小兵小將，有的說紅顏薄命，有的還說：造化弄人，兩人早該成親，本該成親，若非朝夏大人成了那種身分……

別胡說。

不是這樣嗎？

春天過了，監軍府外多了一座小小的墳，朝夏在墳前也種滿木蘭花，凜音最喜歡的木蘭花。

但真風也聽那些小兵說：凜音姑娘為什麼喜歡木蘭花？因為她覺得木蘭花像一個人哪。

像誰？

還能是誰。

後來，監軍府一個僕役跟人說，凜音姑娘臨終前最後一句話不知是對著誰，說：噯，如果啊，如果有來生，我給你梳頭髮，編最好看的辮子。

想必是神智昏沉之人的胡言罷。


	2. 花開

壬申年秋，朝夏登門將軍府，開口便問：將軍可打算在北地久居？

……監軍有何用意？

我就直言了，關外赫勒部與我軍素來交好，酋長獨生一女，閨名星風，有意與將軍結下良緣，是以託我來問。倘將軍有心長久經營此處，赫勒部精兵可為將軍股肱，實乃一樁美事。

真風苦笑。慚愧，有負監軍美意、酋長厚愛，在下已然訂親。

哦？婚姻人倫之大事，何須慚愧。可是父母之命？

實不相瞞，伶美是教坊女子，我為她贖身，送回家中奉養雙親。在下有諾，只等在邊關功成名就，就回去三媒六聘迎她入門。

好，好。朝夏大笑。那我先敬將軍三杯賀喜！

兩人有酒助興，話語投機。朝夏問真風初到邊關的印象，真風說：木蘭花，一樹一樹的木蘭花。

朝夏笑笑。凜音喜歡，我就種了，別人看了也跟著種。

在下失言，提起監軍傷心事。

不必，生老病死人間常事。我來的時候……那是六七年前了罷，從京城來此需翻過野嶺，我在嶺上第一次遠遠望見長城，眼花了，把城垛看成一座座墳。

墳？監軍此話何其不吉。

呵，當時我並未去想吉不吉利，只以為那就是沿山嶺綿延接天的無盡墓碑，每一個上面都刻著不知誰人的名字。後來，單于大軍進犯那回，我在城樓上，就想著說：啊，當年我果然沒看錯，那成排墳塚，大概有一個會是我的吧。

癸酉年春，真風登門監軍府，請朝夏替他向赫勒部酋長提親。

為何？朝夏驚異地問他。

真風沉默良久才說：小將前日收到家書，說伶美去年冬天染病身亡，堂上父母已為我另擇良偶，要我歸家成親。

朝夏默然。

真風突然又說：朝夏大人，還記得您說您當年初到邊關的印象嗎？

嗯？

我是不回去的了。您看見的成排墳塚，有一個會是我的吧。

迎親當日，真風與朝夏策馬出關，只見城樓、城牆、城外的樹木，從關門到赫勒部營地的每一塊地方都鋪滿了紅，鮮豔的刺眼的各種紅。

真風笑說，這兒的人怎麼這麼愛紅，不怕俗。

因為苦。朝夏這樣對他說。

苦？

是的，因為苦。

不知是否養得活的牛羊，不知是否養得活的孩子，不知是否長得好的麥苗。日復一日的艱苦、枯燥、勞累、平庸。就是這些永遠低頭活著的人，卻如造夢一般在大地之上恣意張著、扯著、揚著、染著、裁著各種華的彩的亮的紅，彷彿一生不甘只為活下去而活，而願意為了搭出一生這麼一次鋪天蓋地的喜慶而活。

風沙中，鼓樂響起。真風執起新娘的手，握緊她塗得艷紅的掌心。


	3. 鐵堝落

北蠻游牧，逐水草而居，不起土灶，置柴於鐵爐，稱「堝落」。又說人心有火而暖，故心臟亦是「堝落」。

赫勒部有個勇猛的戰士，叫風馬，與漢軍幾名小隊長春瀨、美月和星月是拜把兄弟。風馬總愛指著自己胸膛說：我的鐵堝落給了朝夏大人。

春瀨他們就取笑風馬，說怎麼就給了朝夏大人？朝夏大人是男兒！

男兒又怎麼？俺若見著朝夏大人，這兒，俺的這兒就如燒著熊熊烈火，這兒跳得像沸水滾鍋要把鐵蓋掀了。他要俺去俺就去，他要俺走俺就走，他若要俺殺，縱然千軍萬馬俺也能殺他屍橫遍野；他若要俺不動，就算刀槍箭矢都往俺身上招呼，俺也任他砍殺。俺的這個鐵堝落，難道不就是給出去了麼！

癸酉年秋，一紙詔令傳往邊關，監軍朝夏退敵有功，著升四品，回京述職。

真風見著朝夏就是一聲長嘆。我該恭喜您哪。

朝夏笑著搖頭。將軍這聲恭喜，說得也太鬱鬱不樂了些。

您不能留下來嗎？

不能，天家詔令，更何況……

更何況？

更何況，老友有事，我得回去助一臂之力。但，將軍哪，若有新的監軍來此，切要提防。

何出此言？

宦者不全之人，人不全，必多姦。

真風無言以對。

臨別前夕，赫勒部扛來幾十缸好酒，風馬把最大那缸馱到朝夏面前擺定。大人，這俺女人釀的酒，俺女人最善釀酒，大人此去京都，再也喝不到這麼好的酒，大人多喝啊，您離了這關門就再也喝不到這麼好的酒。

說著說著，一個彪形大漢竟在眾人面前哇哇大哭起來。

春瀨美月幾個隊長忙上去勸，說：你個沒見識的蠻子，京裡比這好多，喝不完的美酒，比你這好喝一萬倍。

當真？

句句是真，咱兄弟難道還騙你。

既然如此，既然如此，大人您還是回京好了，京裡有好酒，有好酒就是好地方。

朝夏大笑。好，我和你，咱們倆先乾了你這缸！

十餘年後，真風又想起風馬和他的鐵堝落。那日艷陽高照，他執劍站立城頭，身邊是久經陣戰的部將，頭頂上是萬里蒼穹，腳底下是來犯的胡族軍隊，嗜血的馬與嗜血的皮甲，把放眼所及的山野染成密密麻麻的褐紅。星風在另一座塔上，指揮著赫勒部的弓箭手娘子軍。他們的長女執弓背箭跟著母親俯伏城樓，次女在城內幫火頭軍搬柴挑水。幼子和其他孩童都跟著文官瑠風，真風拜託過他：倘若城破，帶著這些最小的孩子，逃。

春瀨突然說：真風將軍，咱們幾個兄弟的鐵堝落可都給您了啊。

幾人大笑，笑聲蒼涼豪壯，迴盪在如墓碑般的城牆上。風馬的骨頭早已埋在土裡，和他善釀酒的女人一起，那是一場夜襲，春瀨三人為此斬了十幾個俘虜的頭來祭赫勒部旗，真風沒有阻止他們。

甲戌年，秋八月，朝夏回京一年，太史令望海上《諫宦寺十惡疏》，痛陳內官權重者勾結宗室賣官鬻爵違法亂紀，龍顏震怒，令徹查嚴辦，首謀三人伏誅，禍及親族，其餘宦官凡五品以上者盡皆逐出宮禁，各自發歸本鄉看管，永不得入京。


	4. 馬上一回首，青山卷白雲

十年，真風第一次離開邊關南返，回鄉祭父母。

祭父母簡易，事情都交給兄弟族人安排，不過一個儀式。有飯，有牲，有酒，有司禮者在全族面前以誇張抑揚的腔調說他十年來如何光耀門楣。

這是他欠的債，他懵懂無知時就已經不由自主承受的生養之恩。

天倫。

然後他去彬州，去祭朝夏。

朝夏養子瑠風除喪不久，出門迎客。兩人至墳上，祭掃已畢，真風問起朝夏生前景況，瑠風說：先君自歸鄉以來，閉門不出，客皆不見，只有一人除外。

誰？

望海大人。

望海？

是。大人來的那日，父親早起灑掃，親手開門相迎，兩人把酒歡談直至夜深。

聊些什麼？

農事。稻，麥，黍，稷，桑，麻，旱澇，水利，人情。

最後，真風去祭伶美。

伶美沒有死於時疫，真風的父母將她逐出家門，而後寫信騙真風回鄉成親。她輾轉流落進京，朝夏回京時偶然發現，就將她送到彬州居住，什麼都沒有告訴真風。

真風明白的。

瑠風告訴他，朝夏臥病時一直由伶美照顧起居，直到過世。

照著瑠風說法，真風騎馬離開田莊，西行半日就是庵寺。庵主聽他表明來意，又見瑠風手書，於是請他到廂房。

然後她來了。

真風以為自己會哭，以為自己還會喚她「伶美」，但他沒有，見到她那一刻他就明白：啊，是師太了，是佛門中人。不再是初見面笑靨的嬌與指尖的媚，不再是晨光中為她畫的眉，不再是臨別時執手依依，不再是同返家園一路上的海誓山盟，也不再是他登程前往邊關時她臉上的淚。

最後他說：我們啊，我們的一生，就是這樣了罷。

那師太笑了，像靜湖裡獨自綻放的一朵青蓮，看盡繁華與癡怨，終歸素淡。

是啊，施主。

過得好嗎？

好，不能多求。

可還思念？

這是自然。世事起落皆塵緣，既有恩，就值得思念。

臨別時，那師太一路送他到庵門外，他與那師太相對躬身，目送她進庵掩門，這才登馬離去。

回到莊上，真風見瑠風收拾什物備馬，似有出行之意，問他打算如何。

瑠風說：但看將軍。

此話何意？

先君遺命，令我除喪後改回本姓，進京求官。言曰：『學而優則仕』乃聖賢所教，認宦寺為父，不是清名。

所以？

父在觀其志，父沒觀其行，三年無改於父之道，可謂孝矣。倘有所學，濟世之途多矣，不在位高權重。在下不才，敢問將軍帳下可還缺個舞文弄墨的？

兩人離了田莊，星夜兼程策馬北去，一路江河田疇山嶺黃土，風塵僕僕。真風告訴瑠風：此去邊關，馬程約一月半，我們到時已是春末，好時節。待得那時，令尊朝夏大人當年手植的木蘭花，正當花期。

（楊柳詞 完）


End file.
